There may be companies with respective profile pages on a social network site without an administrator (hereafter “admin”). In order to enrich company profile data and unlock more value of these profile pages, it may be advantageous to have a profile page admin. Currently, if a member of the social network wants to become an admin, the member must contact customer support to be added as the admin. This step of contacting customer support is onerous and inconvenient for a user who wishes to become an admin and for the customer support staff that facilitate the assignment of admin status.